


"'Scuse me, Mr. Skendor?"

by kon387



Series: The Outcasts [2]
Category: Original Work, The Outcasts - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, the outcasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kon387/pseuds/kon387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistaking the teacher's son for the teacher himself could lead to some interesting events. Read as the adventures of a misfit kid and a long named boy unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "'Scuse me, Mr. Skendor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Note One) The stories of The Outcasts can be read independently, in no particular order. Do not confuse this with the chapters in each story, which must be read in order.
> 
> Note Two) The character Andy in this story uses forearm crutches. If you already know what fore arm crutches are, you need not read this note. You may also use your search engine's images to search what crutches look like (Google works best) But for whomever rather have a verbal interpretation of them, read on. They're crutches, with a different look to them. They are this metal stick, with a cuff on the top end. With a bird's eye view the cup is 'C' shaped. That part goes on your fore-arm (As the name suggests). Then a little farther down there is a plastic thing. Like a handle. That part is where you put your hand. (HAND-le) at the bottom of the metal stick is a grip.... thing. It is very much the same as a cane tip. There are two of them (the crutch, in whole), as most people who use them have two. One for both arms. (If you are still unsure what a fore-arm crutch looks like, you can type it into to your search engine's images, Google works best.) Despite they go on your arms, they are actually extra support for your legs so you can apply the weight to the crutches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Douglas meet for the first time.

"'Scuse me, Mr. Skendor?"

The guy turns around. He looks like the young teacher I meant to be addressing. But not quite. It would be him if he were much younger.

"Oh, you're not Mr. Skendor..." I say mistakenly.

He laughs. "No, I'm not. I'm actually his son. We do look alike though, don't we?"

"Uh, yeah. Sooo, have you seen him?"

"He's actually out of town today. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well it's just that I have skills right now and I thought he might be free, to just brush up on some of the recent lessons."

"Well, I actually have a class to get back to, but I could try to help you after school?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Okay."

"I'll meet you in front of his class room then?"

"Alright."

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Douglas."

"Oh, my name's Andy."

We shake hands then part ways back to our classes.


	2. That afternoon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells of what happens that afternoon.

That afternoon we study a lot and review some of the basic material from the past few lessons and then we study some more for an upcoming test.


	3. About a week later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for the teacher... again... and mistaken... again.

"'Scuse me, Mr. Skendor?"

Douglas turns around.

"Should I wear a name tag on the back of my shirt?"

"I'm sorry Douglas. You guys look a lot alike."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Your not mad at me, are you?"

"No... I guess not. He's in there."

He points to the class room.

"Thanks."


	4. Days Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas offers Andy to come over to his house,

Days Later...

"'Scuse me-"

Douglas turns around (again).

"Do I need to wear a bell?"

"You cut me off, I was going to say Douglas."

"Sure you were. And since that's what you were going to say, say it."

"I, uh, gotta go."

I half-turn around to leave.

"Wait-"

I turn back around.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Um, sure."

"Great! Just hop on my bus and get off at my stop."

"Ok."


	5. At his house, that afternoon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas and Andy study together.

At his house, that afternoon...

"So, this is a nice place that you have." I say.

"Um, thanks."

We sit down and take out our homework. We work together to solve everything, and we study as we go.

Mr. Skendor (because this IS his house) calls someone's name. We look at each other. Then he calls it again.

"Is he calling me or you?" I say.

"I don't know. Why would he call you though, but I don't know why he would call me either."

"Okay... So is he calling me or you?"

"I don't know."

Then we hear it again. We just look at each other and ignore it.

Then once more. "Douglas Samuel Kevin Skendor Jr.!"

I look at Douglas.

"I think he's calling you." I laugh.

"I'll talk about my name later. Come on."

"He's calling you. Not me."

"Come on!"

He grabs me by the hand and I am forced into standing up, then following him. Did I mention I have fore-arm crutches? (Refer to the notes in the beginning for information on fore arm crutches) So this is kind of an awkward position for me.


	6. Down stairs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy talks to Mr. Skendor.

Down stairs...

Douglas and I go over to Mr. Skendor who is sitting on a tall chair behind the bar (an "island" piece of furniture, probably with that name because it is in the center of all the counters, not touching any of them).

"Oh, hello Andy. I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Mr. Skendor."

"Doug, there's a phone call for you. It's Mathew." Mr. Skendor says, holding out his cell phone (an old, non-smart phone).

"Can I call you Doug? I ask Douglas.

Douglas smiles, then he says,

"Absolutely not."

Douglas takes the phone and talks to Mathew. I wonder who Mathew is. Probably a relative of his. Douglas goes walking away on the phone.

"Um, please, sit down. Can I get you anything?" Mr. Skendor says, awkwardly.

There are two chairs the same height on the visible side of the bar. I sit in the one on the right.

"No I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want anything to drink?"

"May I please have a glass of water?"

"Uh, sure."

Mr. Skendor scrambles around the kitchen to get me the glass of water I only asked for so he wouldn't ask me again if I wanted anything.

"Mr. Skendor?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little stressed out."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine Andy. Don't worry."

It's quite strange to find my teacher, who's quite together at school, in such a mess at home.

"Here's your water." Mr. Skendor places the glass on the table.

Worrying about him I forgot about the water. Douglas comes walking back into the room with the phone in his hand. He places it on the table.

"What did Mathew want?" Mr. Skendor asks.

"Just begging me for some money again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go back to the room?" He asks me.

"Ok." I say.

He carries my water for me in one hand and with the other hand he drags me back to his room.


End file.
